


Molosser Man

by GlasyaLabolas



Series: Brown Furred Breeds [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a werewolf for a boyfriend comes with its own unique trials and tribulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molosser Man

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my SO who only gets more invested in Izaya's relationships with dogs over time.

Having a werewolf for a boyfriend comes with its own unique trials and tribulations. Izaya Orihara though, is very adaptable to change and unique situations.

 

As a human, Shizuo Heiwajima is quite hygienic. He faithfully cleans up after himself and though he has a habit to leave his clothes around on the floor and over chairs, a habit in which Izaya has spared no bitching, he even goes so far as to do smaller things, such as wiping out the sink after shaving and keeping raw meats double wrapped.

 

Beasts, however, _cannot_ clean up after themselves.

 

If Izaya makes the mistake of diddling with one of his phones on the couch when the beast is around, he’s guaranteed to get a lap full of the mongrel. It’s akin to having an adult Great Dane sit on you, with all of the extra fur and teeth of a wolf. Crushed and molded in to the couch, Izaya knows that Shizuo does it just to be spiteful, he may have trouble seeing over the monster in his lap but he has perfect view of the wagging tail. Luckily for Izaya’s all black attire, blond hair dye doesn’t carry over in the transformation process and brown hair is less noticeable. This hasn’t stopped him from buying lint rollers in the dozens and investing in better and more vacuums for Namie. The sheer amount of hair Shizuo sheds seems ridiculously impossible, especially considering how much time he spends bipedal opposed to quadrupedal. Izaya could build an entire group of friends that actually enjoy his company with his boyfriend’s fur, as Namie puts it.

 

The mutt sleeps everywhere and anywhere as long as the sun touches it. On the couch, on the bed, on the floor, and even outside on the cement of the balcony. Shizuo had slept through most of a rainstorm one evening. Being the good boyfriend he is, Izaya had found this absolutely _hilarious_. Shaking and almost wheezing with laughter, pointing at the living drenched mop. It was improving his day, up until the point where the canine strutted up to him and _violently shook_ _itself dry_. Izaya had to shower immediately and mop the furniture to get the stench of _wet dog_ off of every thing.

 

Izaya had retaliated the next time by locking Shizuo outside and then proceeded to quickly learn that the spectacle that is an angry, naked, and shouting Shizuo Heiwajima on his balcony was definitely not worth it.

 

Having Shizuo move in meant becoming very acquainted with his eating habits. Sweets and meats were now prominently stocked in his kitchen. Izaya had once thought watching Shizuo consume copious amounts of sugar on a daily basis was cringe-worthy enough, now he had the gag-inducing joy of watching the brute rip open packaged meats and eat it raw.

 

“Sometimes it takes too long to cook it and I gotta stomp the craving,” the blond had said upon Izaya asking why he was being a disgusting animal. Unfortunately, all Izaya’s brain could process at the time was the stench of cow’s blood from his breath and the abhorrent juices dripping down his face and onto the clean floor.

 

Shizuo walking in with offal was a thing he could allow, but Izaya had to draw the line after finding the wrapped leftovers of a squirrel in his fridge. Shizuo had lived on a budget and now that Izaya could pay for ~~every~~ most things, he could keep his fridge stocked with plenty of assorted meats for the lycanthrope and save himself from any more horrid discoveries of animal corpses in his home. However, no matter how much he made his repulsion known, the informant was still tormented with blood scented kisses and doomed to run around the apartment lest those sticky red fingers rub all over him whenever Shizuo’s particularly playful or thinks he deserves to suffer. At least the blond had only ever put a whole fish next to Izaya in bed while he slept once.

 

After learning about his werewolfism, Shizuo allowed Izaya to ask his myriad of questions. Does silver hurt him? No. How did he know this? Was he sure he had tried with pure silver? Shinra had tried it and gotten a good slug across the face for trying to hurt him. What about Wolf’s Bane? It’s a toxic plant, ya’ bastard, what do _you_ think. Do they have to worry about knotting during sex? _What the hell are you talking about?_ Why was he always licking him, even in his human form? It’s disgusting, Shizu-chan. Makes you smell better; less like a manipulative bastard.

 

The only really fascinating information Izaya had learned from their chat was about Shizuo’s sense of smell. Shizuo knew the scents of all his friends, but could only track two scents for miles. One being Izaya’s own and the other being Kasuka’s. The dullahan carried no scent whatsoever and he could only tell when it was Celty approaching nearby by the sound of Shooter. Shizuo’s smoking worked more than as a depressant for his temper, it dulled the sense a bit. The worst part of his heightened sense of smell, Shizuo had claimed, was knowing when all the people around you had to shit, or were ovulating or menstruating.

 

Izaya’s eyes had widened before quickly schooling himself. He was going to _strangle_ Shinra later for keeping Shizuo’s secret from him.

 

“So, you’ve known since high school.” He spoke a little softer than normal, eyes keen and trained on the man next to him. They hadn’t had sex yet, and though Izaya was aware of his partner’s sexuality, he still wasn’t about to strip in front of the bisexual man.

 

“Huh?” Confusion flickers across Shizuo’s features as he looks over, reading the tension in Izaya’s body. “Oh. Yeah.”

 

Shizuo’s relaxed, even under Izaya’s intense staring, mindlessly watching the sky outside and oblivious to whatever turmoil he’s casually put his significant other through.

 

He had never once brought it up, not while forming whatever this-- _they_ are and not prior. If he had known since the very beginning then _why_ hadn’t he crafted insults with it to sling at Izaya to whittle away at his possible insecurities?

 

Voice still low and even, Izaya asks “Did you tell anyone?”

 

“No,” the blond doesn’t hesitate to answer, having to correcting himself after thinking for a second, “Well, Shinra. I had questions, ya’ know. But it wasn’t mine to tell.”

 

Izaya was definitely going to _strangle_ Shinra later.

 

“I get it,” Shizuo says after Izaya takes too long to respond. “Being uncomfortable with your body and shit. Like it’s not yours and wanting to change it.”

 

Izaya watches Shizuo smoke for a moment before moving over to press a kiss in to his cheek, sharply recoiling once he catches wind of the scent of pig’s blood hiding under the tobacco in his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I've written for a pairing I can't stand.


End file.
